Secrets (TWD Daryl DixonOC)
by tvzanoosha
Summary: Isabelle is a 19 year old who lost everything and everyone after the world went to hell,she comes across a crying 10 year old girl named Sophia who say's she's lost.will she help her find her group,will she fall for a certain redneck?read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

how long has it been since all of this started?1 year,2 years,3years.i don't even give a damn anymore.i got like what?another year to live in this hell hole,tops!if i'm i was never lucky so...  
i've been on my own since my aunt helped me through all was a great used to be a FBI told me everything i needed to know to survive.i still remember the day she got bit.i had to kill her,she asked me didn't want to turn in to one of those said it was her worst nightmare.i miss her.i miss all of my family.i haven't come across another live human being since my aunt.i think it was 3 or 4 months a wasn't as cold as it was i guess it was summer,which means now were in birthday is in november.  
i laughed at gives a shit about birthdays these sure if it was the normal world it meant a lot to turn 19 for a girl but in this world where every one is killing each other to live,i don't think they even remember such a thing as a birthday.i've seen what they've and my aunt were going to be one of their...well lets say..._preys._  
it was a couple of months before my aunt were looking for a place to crash a couple of days and we found a little town called magnolia falls (made up ;-) ).we found a little house and decided we should stay in there.

_**flashback  
**_  
the sky was getting darker every second and it wasn't safe aunt was starting to looked around but no where was safe broken windows or the whole place was shattered were running down the street until something caught my was a little it would work it seemed ok.i called my aunt:  
"aunt Sharon"  
she turned around to me.i nodded my head towards the looked at it and her face lit looked at me and said:  
"nice job Izzy"  
i smiled at turned our direction towards the looked Sharon went inside first.i followed closely behind holding my Knife went through the house but we didn't find anything or any locked every window and door we covered them up for safety and 2 or 3 hours later the house was secure from even found some canned food that would last us a week here.i sat down on the couch sighing:  
"god,i'm tired."  
"yeah well your not the only at least it was worth have a place to stay for one week"  
i smiled at the idea of not living in complete fear for one week and told her:  
"yeah it was"

it wasn't.  
that night maybe a 4 or 5 hours after that conversation you just read.5 guys broke the front door and came looked at me and my aunt like were something to eat.i knew what they wanted.i might be a virgin but i'm not a dumb naive one.  
but like always my aunt was prepared and had a plan for 't ask me how just know that it had a lot of hitting and me getting stabbed in my arm for at least i didn't lose my v-card to 5 assholes.  
and do you know where i am now.i'm sitting in a barn in the middle of no to not die or get raped by let me ask you something?do you think my life suck's too or what?


	2. Chapter 2

i woke up from the sound of a didn't sound i couldn't go back to was to risky.  
all of a sudden i heard a muffled was coming from the back of the barn.i stood up and grabbed my knife.i slowly made my way out of the barn and towards the back.  
there was a 9 or 10 year old little girl had short blonde was wearing a blue shirt with brownish shorts.  
she saw me and looked like she was about to run away.i put my knife back in my boot and told her:  
"its alright.i'm not gonna hurt you i promise"  
she looked relieved to see me,i guess she thought i was a walker.i wouldn't blame her i sure looked like one.  
"i-i lost my gr-rou-pp"  
"you what?you have a group?"  
"yeah,i was followed by walker's a-and i ran aw-ay,Mr Rick to-l-ld me to follow the light b-but i didn't find my mom"  
"do you remember where your group is?"  
"the high-way"  
the highway,that's a 5 to 6 hours with my bike it'll be 3 to 4 hours since i have to go threw the i haven't found fuel for my bike and i can tell the girl needs to rest and eat something.  
"ok tell you what,i'll help you find your group but you need to rest and i need to find fuel for my bike and something for you too you go in to the barn and rest while i go and find them.i'll be back in a couple of a lot 't come out of the matter you see your i doubt that will happen."  
she nodded.  
"what's your name?"  
"sophia"  
"how many are there in your group?"  
we were walking towards the door of the barn.  
"theres Rick and his family,shane,T-dog,Glenn,Andrea,Dale,Mom and 11 with me."  
"oh that's a lot"  
"we used to be more"  
"oh.."  
after she got in and laid down to sleep i shut the i need fuel for my bike and some thing's for her to eat.i can check the 's the closest and there has to be something.  
i started walking towards the was a beautiful house.i wonder who used to live i guess i'll meet their corpse in a couple of minutes.  
i walked up towards the door and got my knife out.i broke the door down in one a smart move since 2 walkers launched towards 's to my training's with my aunt i dodged them i kicked one in the head while i pushed the other one to the ground.i didn't hesitate to stab the first one threw it's eye other one was trying to get up from the ground to attack me again,no doubt there,i walked up to it and stabbed it from behind it's skull.  
i got my knife out of it's head and cleaned it with it's it was a at least it used to be.  
i doubted there were going to be any more walkers since i was really cant be too sure.i whistled a couple of times while walking inside the nothing.  
after a while of searching.i found the kitchen.i searched threw all the cup boards and BINGO!canned foods!every type vegetables,fruits,soup,meat and etc.i even found 4 water i was done searching the kitchen i decided to go upstairs.  
i found these gallons of water sitting i had this crazy not make myself look good if i'm gonna meet the girl's group.i know it sounds crazy but i guess it's my girly side coming out.i decided to clean myself so i grabbed one of the gallons and walked into one of the bathrooms.i cleaned myself and after i was done i wrapped one of the towels of the old residence of this house which i presume was a girl since the towel was purple around myself.  
then i walked out and started going through the other rooms hoping to find something to third room was for a i have to say she was rather stylish even though her parents weren't and judging by the bibles and crosses in their room really against the stuff the girl had in her room.i picked an outfit.all black since it would get dirty soon and i would rather if it wouldn't show.i even put perfume on myself.i know stupid since the walkers can get my scent sooner but i couldn't care less right can be the last time i get to do something girly like this and i'm gonna enjoy it.  
after i was done i looked at myself in the mirror.i looked like my old self.i missed staring at myself for a long time i shook my head and gathered my bag and my weapons.  
i still needed fuel and 2 hours has passed.i decided to go to the back of the house since farmers always have fuel because of their farming machines an stuff.  
i was right! there was enough to fill my today has turned out to be you god!  
i walked towards the barn again.i went in as quiet as i could incase the poor little girl was was.  
i went in and i laid beside was so little,so innocent to be in this world.i hope i can help her find her group.i will help her find her group.  
i was still looking at her when she slowly opened her looked scared for a second but after she saw me she calmed down a little bit.  
"hey,you feeling better now that you've slept?"  
"yeah,your pretty"  
"thanks you you need to eat if you want us to find your preferences?"  
"what?"  
"fruit,vegetable,meat,soup?"  
"wow that's a lot of found that all by yourself?"  
"yeah but i got which one?"  
"can i have beans?"  
"really don't you want something like meat or fish?"  
"no i really like beans"  
"your weird kid"  
"i'm not that younger than you i'm old are you?"  
"19"  
"and what's your name?"  
"Isabelle"  
"oh,you chose beans too!"  
"i guess we're both weird then"  
we talked all night since she didn't want to go to sleep.i found out this rick guy used to be a cop and now he's the leader of their used to be the leader and he's rick's best is rick's wife and carl is their son who is also Sophie's is Sophie's is another one who lost her little sister Amy a couple month's a go and she tried to kill 's Dale who saved her who is also the one everyone look up to when they want any 's T-dog who is a kind black there's this Daryl guy who sophia say's she's afraid 's a good fighter but he gets mad soon and his brother was a sophia's words exactly but i got that from what he his sorry excuse of a brother was lost which i presume is dead now.  
after everything sophia asked me:  
"what about you?"  
"what about me?"  
"i told you everything,now is your turn to tell me about yourself"  
"oh there's not much to name is Isabelle King.i used to be a piano and guitar it was just a summer job.i was studying to be a psychiatrist.i had a cat named was the cutest thing ever!he was white with a line of black on his eyes and his paws were black too.i found him in the street and i adopted favorite color is black."  
"yeah i figured that out because you're wearing black from head to toe."  
"well i really like black"  
"i like blue,did you use to have a brother or a sister?"  
"i had a name was Ryan"  
"is he..."  
"dead?yeah,i killed him myself because he wanted to bite my leg off"  
i looked at sophia and saw her looking at me with a fearful expression.  
"you afraid of me?"  
"no,a little"  
"he was turned i had to kill him"  
"i understand but you say it like it doesn't matter to you"  
"it used to but now it doesn't"  
i looked at her again and told her:  
"we better sleep we have a long day tomorrow"  
"ok"  
she lied down with her back to me and said:  
"good night Isabelle"  
i did the same and answered her:  
"good night Sophie"


	3. Chapter 3

i was sitting in my car listening to skinny love by birdy.i was supposed to pick my brother up from his friend's 's older than me but his car has some sort of problem and it wouldn't here i am.  
he got out of the house yelling something i couldn't figure out since the music was on and cam running to opened the car and sat in the passenger sit saying:  
"hey little sis"  
"hey Ryan"  
"you in love?what's with the sad love song?"  
"i just happen to like this song you don't have a a problem do you?"  
"nah i don't mind."  
i started the car and drove towards our were driving for 5 minutes when we heard this scream.i looked towards the sound and saw these guys on a Ryan saw them too because he was out of the car running towards them.i got my baseball bat i used to keep in my car in case of an emergency and ran towards Ryan was there faster than got one of the guys and threw him away from the what i saw made me wanna throw was staring too just shocked like girls arm was torn and it had bite marks all over other guy was biting her leg and she was still screaming.i couldn't take it anymore.i swung the bat in to the guys head so hard i heard his skull i didn't stop i hit him in the head another time.i turned around towards Ryan just in time to see the other guy launch at him.i screamed:  
"BEHIND YOU!"  
he turned around just in time to push the 'thing',whatever it was,back but it didn't stop it i ran towards them and hit it again with the bat in it's it was an ordinary human it would've at least cry out in pain but this one didn't even notice it hurt the other seemed to read my mind because he shouted:  
"go for the head!"  
i listened to him and hit the thing in it's head over and over again until it's head was smashed.  
i turned around toward Ryan and started screaming nonsense.  
"WHAT THE HELL!WHAT THE FUCK WERE THOSE THINGS!WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!THEY WERE BITING HER!LITERALLY BITING HER RYAN!WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY!"(A/N:sorry for using the F word so much!)  
"calm down Izzy!i don't know either"  
suddenly i remembered the poor girl.i turned towards her and walked up to wasn't followed me and when i saw her on the ground lying there in a pool of her own blood i couldn't keep it in was about 14.15 tops.i started sobbing and hugged me and let me sob in to his said soothing things in my ear and it calmed me down a walked us towards the bench near us and let me sit took of his jacket and walked towards the to cover her kneeled down next to examined her for a minute before he suddenly shouted:  
"Izzy she's moving!she's mov... AGH!"  
it all happened so fast one moment i was happy because i thought maybe she wasn't dead but suddenly she attacked Ryan biting his neck.i screamed and screamed and the image wouldn't go away hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare.  
and i not like i wanted in my old room where Ryan would run in to tell me to get my ass up to get him to his friends house.  
instead i woke up by somebody shaking my shoulders saying my name over and over again.i opened my eyes to be met by Sophie's Blue was looking at me with was sweat on my head and i could tell i was screaming in my sleep.  
i sat up and smiled weakly at last thing i need is a 10 year old freaking out because of got me a water bottle and i thanked a while i looked at her and asked her:  
"you ok there?i know i had a nightmare but your shaking"  
i meant it to cheer her up but it didn't help with our said:  
"you were screaming his name,your brothers,Ryan's. you looked scared and you were looked... yesterday i didn't think i would ever see you like looked... like Andrea does right worst"  
i couldn't look at her because i knew she would see the tears and know how weak i one needs to know was right i was frightened out of my mind.i couldn't take it anymore.i was instead i told her:  
"it was just a must've seen thing's.i was crying only because i was seeing my brother being ripped to more.i wasn't disgusted."  
i looked outside and saw the sun was up already.i looked at my was about .i slept a i saw a least i rested.i can't go back to sleep and i know Sophia cant instead i walked up and told her:  
"there are more canned foods in my bag pick 2 out for me and yourself and take take 2 bottles of come to the back and wash your face with me.i found these gallons of water and i thought it would be good to clean our face and wash our body."  
she nodded and practically ran to my bag.i knew she was i couldn't show her my weak side.i need to be strong.  
i went towards the gallons and saw sophia running to reach up to only made me was really afraid of me wasn't she.  
i asked her:  
"do you want to wash your body too or only your face?"  
"my face"  
"ok suit your self"  
i got out of my tank body was really tensing because of the nightmare and cold water is the only thing that can help me.i gave her one of the towels i found yesterday and got one for myself.i soaked it with the water and sophia did the same.i dragged the towel all over myself and it did i was done i threw it away and washed my hands in the water and then washed my face with was finished a lot sooner than me because she only washed her i turned towards her she was looking at me in awe.:  
"what?"  
she realized she was looking at me and looked away and said:  
"you have an interesting Tattoo"  
"yeah,but i guess it doesn't work anymore"  
"what do you mean?"  
"do you even know what my tattoo is?"  
"no,to me it's just a funny circle with feathers on the bottom of it"  
"well this funny object is called a dream quite popular so it's a little weird you don't know about them."  
"what's a dream catcher?"  
"the meaning is on the name,it make your bad dream's go away,but i guess mine lost it power"  
"oh,well it's beautiful"  
"thank you,maybe you can get one like this when you grow up"  
"your kidding right?if my mom finds out i'm the slightest bit interested in tattoos she will kill me"  
"no one says she has to find out"  
"were in the apocalypse and i don't think there are many people who know how to draw a tattoo"  
"your looking at one"  
"really you know how to.."  
"shh... were already behind on talk later now let's go eat and you start packing everything and go make sure my bike is ready."  
she nodded and we ate our food and when we were done i got my bike out of the barn and double checked to see if the fuel was i was sure.i wen't inside and saw sophia zipping up my bag she said:  
"i put all the can's and the bottles in your bag,but i didn't touch your weapons or you jacket since i thought you need them"  
"you did great go wait by the bike till i make sure everything's packed and i'll come"  
she smiled at my compliment and grabbed my bag and went outside.i picked my gun and my knife and put them both in the waist band of my i grabbed my jacket and put it on.i looked around before going outside to see Sophia standing near my bike with the bag still in her hand.i told her:  
"you can simply put the bag on the bike it wont bite"  
"but Daryl doesn't like us touching his bike so i thought you won't either"  
"this daryl guy sounds like a jerk,i'm not gonna do anything.i'll even show you how to drive it later if you want"  
she smiled at me and put the bag on the bike.i grabbed my helmet and gave it to put it on.i sat and told her:  
"sit behind me and put the strap of the bag in the front so you can hold me incase you need to hold on to something"  
she complied and sat behind me.i asked her:  
"you ready?it's a long ride"  
"yeah,"  
she was ,i was more excited the first time i was going to ride a i guess half of that excitement is because she's going to see her mom again.i turned the key and the bike came to i took of towards the woods.i could tell Sophie got a little scared of the sudden movement because her hands grip on my waist got tighter.  
well,there's one thing on my mind right now.  
i hope her group didn't take of without that's gonna be hard for her.  
a lot


	4. Chapter 4

we were riding for 3 and a half or something stopped twice for Sophie because her feet were sore and we both needed to use the didn't come across a lot of walker' a few but we passed god my bike doesn't make that much 's actually really quite compared to other bikes.  
finally the highway came to view.i could tell Sophie was excited because she was looking around the highway for any sign of her group.i yelled:  
"do you remember which part of the highway it was?"  
she yelled back:  
"Not really,but it was where all these cars were and everything was abandoned"  
oh it's a little up a a while the first abandoned car came to view and then others,i slowed down the bike and looked sign of the living or the was getting nervous because her foot was constantly moving up and down next to mine.  
she said:  
"it was an RV and 2 cars and Daryl's bike."  
i kept going until she said:  
"they were right here.i remember because of that car with blood on the window...Look its a note with my name on it!"  
i stopped the bike and looked at where she was was one of the cars glasses it was written something in white paint.i got off the bike and walked up to was also different kind of note read:  
**SoPhia STay HeRe**  
**We CoMe** **everyday**

i looked at sophia who was smiling ear to ear who said:  
"i knew it!they wouldn't leave mom wouldn't leave me"  
"yeah well it say's stay her we come everyday that means their not far from here,did you say there was an RV?"  
"yeah,parked right here"  
she pointed to a spot and i walked up to was visible tire another one that was obvious it was for a 's not safe here and it's i can follow we found them not i'll bring her back here and stay with her.i turned towards her and told her:  
"grab the foods and put them in the bag,i can track the you don't have to wait another night"  
she smiled and got to she was done she ran to me and sat on the bike again.

i followed the car soon found out it leads to some of the farm houses near the it lead me to one particular one. i saw one big white all of a sudden Yelled:  
"it's them!it's them!that's Dale's RV!we found them Isabelle!we found them!"  
i smiled at she couldn't see me.i came to a stop near the one was near sophia was in a hurry because i saw her running towards the tent's yelling mom!carl!Mom!  
but no one answered.i looked towards the light's were on and there was defiantly movement inside.i called sophia and told her to calm 's surprise her group.i showed the house to her and i could see she was too walked as quite as we could towards the house and i couldn't stop but was fun.i just hope they won't shoot us.  
i told her to look through the windows to make looked and nodded towards me mouthing:  
"it's my mom!i see her!"  
i smiled at had tears in her both walked up to the house and i nodded towards the was all Sophia screamed:  
"mom!mom!it's me Sophia"  
next thing i know this woman which i presume was sophia's mom ran out followed by different kind of looked at sophia shocked like she couldn't believe her she cried:  
"sophia!"  
and ran towards they hugged and started others walked towards her and hugged her and i was standing there job was done so i turned around to go back when sophia Yelled:  
"Isabelle!where are you going!come my mom want's to meet you!"  
i stopped and turned around to see everyone were looking at woman,i mean Sophia's mom,i mean carol if i remember correctly walked up to me and looked me in the eye and said:  
"is it true?did you really help Sophia find us?"  
"yeah,but it was no big deal..."  
i was stopped when she engulfed me in a big hug.i was standing there i'm a freak.  
Carol again said while she was hugging me:  
"thank you,thank you,oh my god i can't believe brought her back!thank you so much!"  
she was crying again.i patted her on the it wasn't a complete hug since i was being crushed but it felt nice.i haven't been hugged since when?before the apocalypse?when she let go she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to suddenly hugged me but since i'm about 5'8'' it ended up with her hugging my this felt good 2 parent's didn't hug me even before the world went to hell.  
then this guy with amazing blue eyes walked up to me and said:  
"you helped sophia come back?"  
i couldn't say anything since everyone were eating me with their eyes.i couldn't even look at the i looked at the ground and nodded.  
then this guy said:  
"carol take her and sophia else i need to talk to you stay here"  
carol grabbed my arm and told me:  
"come on honey,how old are you?"  
"19"  
i heard some people gasp and someone saying"19?!isn't that a little too young?"  
i was about to reply with something but i was pushed forward by someone else.i turned to see it was sophia.i went inside and saw a table full of actual food!like real food,not canned food!i got so excited.i sat down and looked at carol for saw how eager i was and laughed and sat down next to sophia while saying:  
"dig in honey"  
that was all the permission i needed before i attacked the food.i mean it,i attacked the food only with a fork and chuckled again.i probably looked like a freak but i couldn't give a shit right i was done.i moaned and closed my eyes.i heard carol chuckle again this time followed by sophia and the other little boy carl.i opened my eyes and looked at them saying:  
"what?"  
carol asked:  
"how long has it been since you ate anything except canned foods"  
.i thought for a mom never cooked so...  
"not even before the world went to shit"  
carol eyes went asked:  
"not even then?"  
"nah,my mom and dad were both business left me and my brother alone home even as little thought money was even thought they can buy love for their own children with there wasn't anyone there to tell them what morons they were"  
i looked at her one more time seeing her looking at me with those big eyes with kindness it made me feel something i only felt with with 2 brother and my aunt.i felt like some one actually give's a shit about i shook my head and told her:  
"i don't even know why i'm bothering you with my sorry excuse of a life.i'm nothing but trash just like my parent's told me"  
her eyes widened again and she told me quickly:  
"don't say that, you saved my daughter's life"  
i shook my head again while i felt some ones presence behind me i turned around and saw the whole group standing there looking at with pitiful expressions.i guess they heard my little story then.i hated it.i don't need their pity.i asked them:  
"how long have you been standing there?"  
they all looked at me not saying anything.i guess they did hear my guy who talked to me at first came forward and said:  
"look we need to talk"  
i stood up.i knew where they were going to go with would start saying thing's like 'we already have enough mouth's to fees' or something like 'we don't trust you' or 'we don't even know you'  
so i told him:  
"no need to worry,i'll be on my way right now.i don't want to be any don't worry you aint hurting my feelings or any shit like that i'm used to it "  
the guy started talking again but was caught off by sophia yelling:  
"no!mom don't let her go!she saved my life!she helped me find you!she risked her life to find food and fuel for me to bring me to you!"  
then she got off from her chair and grabbed my jacket's sleeve while saying:  
"if she's going then i'm going!"  
i looked at her then raised one of my i started laughing hysterically.i don't know why only the situation seemed funny to looked at me with a puzzled expression and said:  
"what's so funny?"  
i calmed down and told her:  
"nothing honey,forget it"  
then i bent down to be eye level with her then continued:  
"look your not going anywhere with out your you sure as hell aint gonna do it because of someone like even consider leaving your mother 't even say 't even think about it?am i clear?"  
she looked at me and nodded i told her:  
"now go sit with your mother and don't you dare get out of her sight again"  
she nodded and did as she was told.i turned around to see everyone were looking at me with different expression' guy with blue eyes looked at me again and cleared his throat while saying:  
"i wanted to say before i was interrupted.."  
i cut him off by saying:  
"got it i'm leaving"  
"no you don't understand..."  
"no need for you to say it i'm leaving"  
"you really need to stop interrupting.."  
"i sad i'm leaving..."  
"STOP!"  
i was shocked at his sudden outburst.i heard some people giggling and saw some other one particular one caught my was standing away from everybody else and his gaze was fixed on me.i caught him looking at me and i expected him to look away but he didn't budge.i looked in to his eyes and they were the most beautiful blue i've ever had a crossbow on his shoulder.  
another voice grabbed my attention was the guy in front of me he said:  
"please don't interrupt me again.i wanted to say we decided you could stay"  
"like i said i'm going no need for...wait ...WHAT?"  
"you can stay"  
"just like that you'll let me stay?!"  
"not just like that,you need to prove your self you do anything wrong your out"  
i contemplated the idea a few times.i mean my chance's here of surviving is a lot they have great food.i eyed the food a few times and looked at chuckled at me and said:  
"yes you can eat from our food"  
i grinned from ear to ear and hugged the guy in front of looked i'm sure he'll get used to it because i'm liking this hugging a moment he hugged me i let go i said:  
"i'm Isabelle,but you can call me Izzy or Belle.i prefer Izzy though"  
he nodded and said:  
"ok..Izzy... .i'm Rick."  
i smiled at him and said:  
"pleasure to meet you"  
then this older guy with a funny hat walked up to me and said:  
"i'm Dale"  
i nodded and it went on like that.i found out that some of them are the owner of this ,Beth who is my age,Hershel their father and Patricia.  
Although the guy who caught my attention didn't bother to introduce himself.  
then all of a sudden it hit me.  
crossbow ,biker's jacket,quiet.  
He's Daryl.


End file.
